Ernest The chicken- Quest Guide
Ernest The Chicken This guide was made by Legends Tale Starting The Quest First you will want to teleport to Draynor Village by either using a Amulet of Glory Or use the Draynor Village Loadstone. Then you will want to walk towards the Draynor Mansion And talk to Veronica. She is worried about her Fiancée Ernest Who went into the castle and hasn't returned. So you will need to walk Straight into the Mansion and go Up the stair's to look for Ernest. Once you Climb the stair's you will see a couple of rooms, You will want to go into the room directly South of the stair's and pick up the Fish Food on the floor. Then you will want to continue up the Ladder Beside the stair's. Once up the stair's you will want to talk to Professor Oddenstien and he will say that he turned Ernest into a chicken by mistake and his Machine broke and he is unable to turn Ernest back into a human. So Professor Oddenstien will ask you to find the three part's he lost in the mansion so he can fix the machine and turn Ernest back into a human. Go back down the ladder and down the stair's until you are on the Base level of the house. Then head the west most room and Search the Candle's to be teleported into the next room. Before heading down the ladder grab the Poison On the Shelf. Oil Can Once down the ladder You will see their is a Maze with a few lever's that open and close the door's. (Map of the Lever's) You will want to Pull the "B" lever first, then pull the "A" lever and go North and click on the door that just opened. Next Pull the "D" lever and it will open the door right beside you. Now walk through the two open doors and Pull the "F" lever, then the "E" lever and finally the "F" lever again which opens the door with the Oil Can in it. Go through all the door's and Grab the Oil can then Head back up the Ladder and Pull the lever on the other end of the wall. Now Use your poison on the Fish food to make some "Poisoned Fish food" Pressure Gauge Once you have the Poisoned fish food you will want to leave the mansion using the back door. (Grab the spade on the ground right outside the door) Then walk out front to where the fountain is located (Use map above for help). Use the Poisoned fish food on the fountain. The Piranha's will eat the fish food and die. Then click on the Fountain to Search it and you will find a Pressure Gauge. Rubber Tube Now you will want to talk North of the fountain until you find a compost pile. Click on the Compost pile to Dig in it and you will Find a Grimy Key which unlocks the room in the Mansion with the Rubber tube in it. Now that you have all three part's you will want to climb up the Stair's and talk to Professor Oddenstein To complete the Quest. Reward: